Only In Dreams
by Lacus Somniorum
Summary: Sequel to Beside My Angel. Sesshomaru returns to Earth for another mission, and who will be the damsel in distress this time? pls.R


Notes: This one's a sequel to my other poem, Beside My Angel. Please read  
that one first so you guys can cope with the story. And afterwards, please  
review! ^_^ Thanks a bunch!! -- Lacus Somniorum  
  
~~~  
  
Only In Dreams  
  
Angel:  
  
My little girl sent me down to see,  
A brave young woman, so strong like me.  
Her eyes, like sapphires, so precious, so blue,  
And wide with innocence, so pure, so true.  
  
Her hair was ebony black like my sweet little girl's,  
But her glamour was far more wonderful than hers.  
I admit she is a woman of grace and beauty,  
But my little girl's purpose, I could not see clearly.  
  
I was sent for her for no reason at all,  
Perhaps there was, but the woman never calls.  
It never seemed like she needed an angel's help,  
She seemed so lucky, she's nobody's whelp.  
  
She is strong, she has what she needs.  
She neither cuts nor bleeds.  
Her will and spirit I find quite amusing,  
And her lovely gaze -- sweet and overwhelming.  
  
As I watch this lovely soul one day,  
I saw her cry, but brushed the tear away.  
Now I know what was my purpose here,  
I must free her from agony and fear.  
  
I don't know why she cries all night in bed,  
But I stopped wondering and acted instead.  
I touch her gently; she doesn't know I'm there,  
But instead of seeing through her memories, I touched her hair.  
  
It was ebony black and silky to touch,  
It was like my little girl's hair I love so much.  
Suddenly she turned her face to me,  
Her sapphire orbs locked into mine deeply.  
  
Shocked, paralyzed, I stayed still there,  
Wondered if she felt me touch her hair.  
IT shocked me when she called my name,  
It shocked me more when I did the same.  
  
Soon she had her arms around me.  
Her lips and mine locked so sweetly.  
Her eyes were shut, mine were wide, amazed.  
I haven't felt this way back in my days.  
  
When I was still allured by our sensual kiss,  
I felt that she already lost that wonderful bliss.  
Salty tears are now at the edges of her eyes,  
Though still connected with me, she cries:  
  
"My love, my Angel, I want to be with you.  
This love I have, I swear it's true.  
My love, my Angel, please don't go away.  
Please say to me that forever you'll stay?"  
  
She let go of my lips, to my disdain,  
But can't let go of her sorrowful pain.  
She is badly scared to be pushed away,  
She thought that it would happen again today.  
  
In her heart I saw her memories years ago,  
When her love for me started to grow.  
She was still young, but she was alone,  
Surrounded by people with hearts of stone.  
  
I looked at an earlier lapse of her lifetime,  
She loved someone, not me, and was more sublime.  
But what this little boy did was break her heart,  
And also broke her whole soul apart.  
  
I felt sad for this girl that dearly loves me,  
Perhaps that is why she sees me clearly.  
She hoped to the heavens for my sacred soul,  
For a man who will not look at her that low.  
  
I told her in a gentle way,  
"My dear, I promise you, I will stay."  
Upon my words, she showed me her face,  
With a smile, sadness completely left no trace.  
  
The emotion she just felt, she cannot describe.  
But now time has come, I have to decide.  
I loved my little girl so much, she's important to me.  
But it seems that my heart beats for no one else but she.  
  
"My Angel, My love," That, she calls me,  
She caresses my face so gently.  
She kisses me deeply, her eyes full of true love,  
I just let her, though I'm aware my girl watches from above.  
  
Tears fell again from her eyes when I didn't comply  
To the kisses. She even asked me why.  
I told her I already have half a heart.  
The other half's with a girl, we're far apart.  
  
Her tears flowed faster and heavier now,  
When she begged me to learn to love her somehow.  
"At least," She says, "Just for tonight.  
Please say you love me. Please hold me tight."  
  
I shook my head slightly, I turned away,  
I can't accept the game she wants me to play.  
But perhaps I'm wrong. To her it's not a game.  
And again, she kissed me and called my name.  
  
She said she couldn't live for another day,  
Can't bear to be pushed away.  
She's tired of rejection, and for love she'll plead,  
If ever it will happen again, her heart again would bleed.  
  
Pity is what I felt while I listen to her,  
And I decided that we could be together.  
Now I kiss her the way she wanted me to,  
I started doing what she begged me to do.  
  
I push her down to her bed, still kissing her deeply,  
The tears still flowed endlessly.  
Her lips quivered beneath mine, saying my name,  
She envies my girl and hoping to her, I'd do the same.  
  
As an Angel, I only fulfilled her plea,  
But that wouldn't be clear enough for her to see.  
I wasn't sent there to love her like what she wanted,  
So just to inform her, I stopped and was astounded.  
  
I was completely cut off when I saw that blade on her hand,  
Slightly pushing me off, she wanted to stand.  
Her thoughts said she would do it on her own,  
All her sane thoughts depleted by this wish alone.  
  
But I refused to let her do it on her way,  
And I told her to hold if and live for another day.  
She refused as well; she tried to get me off her,  
With all her fruitless efforts, I whimper.  
  
Words came to me, words I think I should speak,  
Though I know it will only make bleak.  
I let my mind visualize the whole situation,  
And pretend I'll now tell her my presumption:  
  
"Grieve not, woman. Time will still go on running,  
The man you want will come, if you stop grieving.  
Listen to me and live another day,  
Heal your wounds, brush your tears away."  
  
Upon my reflection, my girl came to me,  
Telling me to fulfill this woman's plea.  
I told her I love her, but she shook her head,  
"Follow your heart." was all she said.  
  
I came back; I look at her with a soft hush,  
For the last time she asked me to love me that much.  
I only kissed her; she wrapped her hands around me,  
Still moaned in my mouth her one, simple plea.  
  
"Love me, Angel, please love me.  
Let my heart burn with love, alive and free.  
With your touch, let me know I am a human as well,  
I am a woman with a dignity and a soul that no one can sell."  
  
I nodded, I said. "Yes, my heart speaks now.  
I will give you my love to ease your pain somehow.  
I will love you, I will protect you,  
Though I will not be always there to see you through."  
  
Alas, she agreed and kissed me with glee,  
With overflowing contentment, she smiled at me.  
I smiled back. But what a rare gesture, it seems.  
A gesture an ordinary man can only see in his dreams.  
  
~~~ 


End file.
